


RESPIRA

by Milady_Silvia



Series: L'amante del malvivente [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Seguito di 'Welcome to my life'.Un momento difficile della vita di Chris e Marin.





	1. Chapter 1

RESPIRA

Chris appoggiò le mani sul vetro e guardò all’interno, socchiuse gli occhi e avvertì una fitta sentendo il rumore dei macchinari.

“Non dovresti preoccuparti. L’Esecutore è sopravvissuto a di peggio, non sarà un po’ di piombo a ucciderlo”. Si voltò sentendo una voce femminile e si trovò davanti una donna, aveva un occhio coperto da una benda e masticava rumorosamente una gomma.

Chris deglutì, vedendo che la donna indossava un semplice top.

“T-tu… sei…” biascicò.

“Io mi chiamo Minerva e sono una degli uomini del futuro boss” disse la donna. Gli sfilò di mano la ventiquattrore di pelle nera. “Da come sei vestito, bell’avvocato, direi che sei venuto qui senza neanche andare a casa a cambiarti” sussurrò.

Chris si massaggiò la spalla, notò che un paio di dottori e diverse infermiere lo fissavano. Arrossì e incassò il capo tra le spalle, avvertendo il battito cardiaco.

“Lui è il mio ragazzo” biascicò.

Minerva lo afferrò malamente per un braccio e lo allontanò dal vetro, percorrendo il corridoio bianco dell’ospedale.

“Sì, ho sentito parlare di te. Non capisco perché si ostina a trovarsi amanti e proprietà non consone. L’ultimo è finito ammazzato, lo sapevi?” domandò.

Chris notò il rigonfiamento che la donna aveva sotto il giacchetto, aperto in modo che si vedesse il suo addome piatto, e deglutì.

“N-non sono uno sbarbatello. Sono…” ribatté.

“La mera ‘femmina’ del boss, se così vogliamo dire. Cazzo, cosa darei per farmi una sigaretta” borbottò Minerva.

Chris serrò i pugni.

“Voglio entrare! Voglio stare con lui!” strepitò.

Minerva inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Fa pure, ma sappi che potrebbero venire dei killer a finire il lavoro. Ho il compito di proteggere il futuro Boss, non le tue chiappe. Per quanto possa tenere al tuo bel culetto, non ho intenzione di perdere tempo a salvarlo quando è lui a rischiare” disse gelida.

Chris scosse vigorosamente il capo.

“Non lo lascerò per paura in questo momento, lui c’è sempre stato per me” disse. Corse dentro la stanza di Marin e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, le gambe gli tremarono e si avvicinò lentamente al lettino. 

Impallidì, vedendo il malavitoso con una mascherina sul volto, il viso grigio.

< I dottori mi hanno detto che non riesce neanche a respirare da solo… se non ci dovesse riuscire nelle prossime ore… non si sveglierà più > pensò.

I bip dei macchinari risuonavano ritmici, l’ambiente era illuminato dalla luce dei loro schermi verdi.

Chris serrò i pugni.

“Respira, Marin, ti prego… Respira” esalò. Deglutì rumorosamente ed incassò il capo tra le spalle. “Vivi! Torna da me… Non solo per continuare a proteggermi, ma perché ho bisogno di te” biascicò. 

Raggiunse una sedia e ci si accomodò. “Dovranno buttarmi fuori per separarmi da te, ma tornerò, sempre. Ti resterò accanto finché non ti sveglierai, finché non tornerai a respirare da solo.

Questa volta sarò io a vegliare su di te. Hai giurato che sarei sempre stato tuo, ora devi mantenere la promessa” disse con tono deciso. Avvertì gli occhi pizzicare, mentre gli diventavano rossi, ma puntò lo sguardo sull’altro. Si piegò in avanti e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte, il battito cardiaco di Marin aumentò.

Minerva sbuffò, osservandolo dall’esterno.

< Però, decisa la puttanella > rifletté. 

La luce del sole andò calando fuori dalle finestre dell’ospedale, le lancette degli orologi si spostarono in ora in ora.

Minerva si alzò in piedi e raggiunse Chris all’interno della stanza, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.

“Si risveglierà” lo rassicurò.

Chris la guardò in viso, con espressione grata.

“Lo credi davvero?” domandò.

Minerva annuì.

“Lo credo, pivello”.


	2. FEBBRE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla challenge del gruppo: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.  
> Link del gruppo: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/  
> "26 prompts challenge: prompt 13/26: Febbre: 1 Aumento della temperatura del corpo dovuto a cause patologiche || fig. una f. da cavallo, molto alta.  
> Parole: 700.

FEBBRE

Nell’angolo della stanza c’era un trono d’oro, dai cuscini di raso rosso decorato da dei bottoni d’argento. 

La luce filtrava dalle finestre dai vetri colorati.

Chris stava in piedi davanti a un letto in baldacchino, decorato come se il legno fosse fatto di pietra lavica.

Marin aveva il viso arrossato, gli occhi gonfi gli bruciavano e il naso gli gocciolava. Scalciò le coperte e cercò di mettersi in piedi, ricadendo pesantemente sul letto.

“Sei stato in coma per parecchio, ti sei svegliato per miracolo. Un abbassamento delle difese immunitarie era il minimo” sussurrò Chris.

Prese una pezzuola da dentro una ciotola di cristallo colma d’acqua e la posò sulla fronte del malato.

“Non posso lasciarmi fermare da una cosa del genere” borbottò l’esecutore.

< Persino in queste condizioni il suo odore mi dà alla testa. Sono sempre più convinto non possa essere una persona normale, ma un ‘mio’ raro tesoro… Una parte di me vorrebbe rimanere qui steso a lasciare che si occupi di me, magari per ottenere qualche altro atteggiamento di favore più in là.

Solo che non posso! > pensò.

Cercò nuovamente di alzarsi, vedeva la stanza leggermente sfocata.

Una delle pareti era tinteggiata di grigio e v’era dipinta la statua della libertà, un’altra era completamente nera con incastonato una titanica testa di leone d’argento.

Chris lo afferrò per le spalle e lo spinse, obbligandolo a stendersi di nuovo.

“Resta giù” gli intimò.

Marin ghignò.

“Uh. Da quando hai affilato le zanne e sfoderato gli artigli?” chiese. La sua voce era rauca e sentiva un dolore all’altezza della gola.

_ “Fai davvero uno strano ‘effetto’ sugli uomini del capo, ma ben poco su di me” ammise Minerva. Scosse lentamente il capo con un movimento teatrale. _

_ “Non ho mai fatto colpo sulle ragazze” ammise Chris. _

_ Minerva si appoggiò al lavandino di marmo, dai rubinetti d’oro. _

_ “Finalmente un motivo in più per vantarmi con quegli altri idioti” disse, accendendosi una sigaretta.  _

_ “T’interessa la loro stima?” domandò Chris.  _

_ “Neanche un po’, ma voglio che capiscano che questo ruolo me lo sono meritata senza bisogno di rinunciare a ciò che sono” ribatté Minerva.  _

_ Chris osservò la benda che le copriva l’occhio. _

_ “Una presa di posizione?” domandò. Tossì sentendo il fumo della sigaretta di lei pungergli le narici. _

_ “Se vuoi metterla così. Per me è semplicemente ribadire che la mia fedeltà è assoluta e la mia mano ferma nonostante sia nata con un seno. Non temo i loro pregiudizi, ma voglio distruggere quelle loro sciocche idee. _

_ Non sopporto che degl’imbecilli lavorino per il boss” ribatté Minerva. _

_ “Puoi insegnarmi a farmi rispettare?” la pregò Chris. _

_ La donna lo spintonò e Chris rischiò di cadere con un gemito. _

_ “Non credo tu possegga il carattere necessario alla cosa. Fatti furbo, continua a nasconderti dietro la toga” lo derise lei. _

_ Chris si rimise in piedi e si sporse in avanti, serrando i pugni. _

_ “Ti prego. Lo voglio fare anche per ‘lui’, per restargli accanto” la supplicò. _

_ “Un miracolo per il boss? Posso provare” disse Minerva. Estrasse un contenitore di gomme e glielo porse. _

_ “Grazie” rispose Chris, prendendone una. _

“Chiamali artigli, zanne o come vuoi, ma non ti affaticare. Se la febbre sale ancora diventerà pericoloso” disse Chris secco. Recuperò il lenzuolo e l’adagiò su Marin.

“Mi sento inutile! Voglio alzarmi… Poi come dovrei fare per andare in bagno?” brontolò Marin.

“Potresti affidarti a me” rispose Chris. Allungò la mano e prese quella dell’altro nella propria.

“Come un cazzo di peso morto?” ringhiò Marin, rabbrividendo al contatto.

“No, come una persona che si fida di me” disse Chris, guardandolo fisso negli occhi.

Marin gli strinse la mano e lo trasse a sé, facendolo cadere sul letto.

“Bah. L’unica cosa è che almeno così ti avrò intorno più spesso. Non mi dispiace così tanto” disse Marin.

“Pensa positivo, così potrai anche controllarmi meglio” sussurrò Chris, stendendosi accanto a lui.

“Ti guarderei a vista anche dalla tomba. Dannazione, gli affari non si gestiscono da soli” brontolò Marin. Chiuse gli occhi, sentendo il respiro di Chris e la pelle gelida di lui, rispetto alla propria in preda alla febbre.

< Però non è così male, dovrei ammalarmi più spesso > pensò.

< Sei tornato a respirare, per ‘noi’ > pensò Chris, sorridendogli.

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa alla challenge del gruppo: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.  
> Link del gruppo: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/  
> "26 prompts challenge: 6/26: RESPIRARE: 1. Processo mediante il quale si realizza lo scambio gassoso fra l'organismo e l'ambiente; compiere il processo della respirazione; inspirare ed espirare l’aria; vivere.  
> Parole: 590.


End file.
